thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2017
|image1=File:2013ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg |company:=Fisher-Price |previous=2016 |next=2018 }}2017 is the twenty-fifth and final year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. Towards the end of the year, the full range was redesigned and became Thomas Wood. Available Products Vehicles Many vehicles received slightly redesigned details such as new smaller faces, shorter chassis on tenders, and larger packaging. Engines *Porter *Duck *Whiff *Marion *Gator *Timothy *Bill and Ben *Samson *Ryan *Skiff the Railboat *Mike *Introducing James *Bert the Miniature Engine *Streamlined Emily *Racing Vinnie *Philip *Ashima *Frieda *Stanley (reintroduction) *Hugo (new) *James *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Spencer *Emily *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Victor *Toby *Percy *Thomas *Winston *Stafford *Luke *Den and Dart *Ferdinand *Hiro *Belle *Bash *Dash *Scruff *Rosie *Charlie *Stephen *Millie *Paxton *Salty *Connor *Caitlin *Patchwork Hiro Coaches and Cars *Scrap Monster *Dino Fossil Discovery *Pirate Ship Delivery *Sodor Mint Car *McColl's Farm Petting Zoo *Day Out With Thomas 2017 (new) *On-The-Glow Cargo (new) *Demolition Team (new) *Rocky *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets *Musical Caboose *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Annie and Clarabel *Oil and Coal Cargo *Circus Train *Aquarium Cars Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Fiery Flynn *Trevor (reintroduction) *Flynn *Harold *Butch *Kevin *Jack Multi-Car Packs *Celebration Salty *Hiro's Sticky Spill *Thomas Engine Gift Pack *Oliver and Oliver (redesigned) *Thomas' Cranberry Spill *Ready Set Race! Percy *Diesels in Disguise *Drayton Manor Carousel Car (new) *Steamies vs. Diesels (new) *Percy's Musical Ride *Happy Birthday *Race to the Rescue *Santa's Little Engine Battery-Operated *Battery-Operated Toby *Battery-Operated Spencer *Battery-Operated Gordon *Battery-Operated Victor *Battery-Operated Hiro *Battery-Operated Diesel *Battery-Operated Thomas *Battery-Operated James *Battery-Operated Percy *Battery-Operated Booster Steam Car with Thomas *Battery-Operated Salty Talking Engines *Talking Spencer *Talking Gordon *Talking Emily *Talking Victor *Talking Thomas Roll and Whistle Engines *Roll and Whistle Thomas *Roll and Whistle Percy *Roll and Whistle James *Roll and Whistle Luke *Roll and Whistle Emily *Roll and Whistle Rosie *Roll and Whistle Edward *Roll and Whistle Charlie *Roll and Whistle Connor Light-Up Reveal *Light-Up Reveal Thomas *Light-Up Reveal Henry *Light-Up Reveal Annie and Clarabel Buildings and Destinations *Maron Lights and Sounds Signal Shed *Tidmouth Station *Sodor Fire Station *Lights and Sounds Ironworks *Fossil Discovery *Brendam Bay Cargo Loader *Sodor Oil Derrick *Bubble Loader *Steamworks Lift and Repair *Sodor Dynamite Blast *Ulfstead Signal Station *Christmas Crossings *Duck Pond Crossing *Vicarstown Station *Shark Food Delivery *McColl's Farm Chicken Coop *Sodor Airship Hangar (new) *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Wood Chipper *Search Light *Battery Charging Station *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Wash Down *Deluxe Railroad Crossing Signal *Sodor 3-in-1 Scenes *Knapford Station Bridges and Tunnels * Spin and Swim Lily Pond Bridge * Elevated Crossing Gate * Transforming Track Bridge * Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set * Over and Under Bridge * Tidmouth's Tipping Bridge * Quarry Mine Tunnel * Log Tunnel * Stone Drawbridge * Snow Tunnel Sets * Snowy Mountain Figure 8 Adventure * James' Fishy Delivery * Merrick and the Rock Crusher * Steaming Around Sodor * Reg and Percy at the Scrap Yard * Thomas' Fossil Run Set * Up and Around Sodor Adventure Tower * Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set * Celebration on Sodor Set * Volcano Park Deluxe Set * Pirate Cove Discovery Set * Musical Melody Tracks Set * Summer Day Beach Set * Speedy Surprise Drop Set * Race Day Relay Set * Leap and Splash Dolphin Rescue * Santa's Workshop Express * 5-in-1 Up and Around Set * Oval Starter Set * Gold Mine Mountain Set * Brendam Bay Shipping Co. Set * Deluxe Tidmouth Timber Co. Set * Dieselworks Figure 8 Set * Wooden Railway Starter Set Creative Junction * Slot and Build * Mix, Match and Build Set Track * Small Curve Track Pack * Build-It-Higher Track Riser * Sure Fit Track Pack * Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack * Straight and Curved Expansion Pack * Deluxe Figure 8 Expansion Track Pack * Switch Track Pack Play Accessories * Playtable Storage Bag * Railway Adventure Playboard * 2-in-1 Playboard * Island of Sodor Playtable * Felt Playmat * Play and Go Carry Case Online Exclusives Sodor Story Collection * Percy and the Little Goat Set * James Sorts It Out Set * Thomas' Birthday Surprise Accessory Pack * Harold's Search and Rescue Helipad * Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack * James Sorts It Out Accessory Pack * Logan and the Big Blue Engines Accessory Pack * Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set * Thomas' Birthday Surprise Book Pack * Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack * James Sorts It Out Book Pack * Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set * Logan and the Big Blue Engines Book Pack * Thomas' Birthday Surprise Track Pack * Percy and the Little Goat Track Pack * James Sorts It Out Track Pack * Logan and the Big Blue Engines Track Pack * Sam and the Great Bell Set * Sam and the Great Bell Book Pack * Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack * Sam and the Great Bell Track Pack * Dustin Comes in First Set * Dustin Comes in First Accessory Pack * Dustin Comes in First Book Pack * Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team Vehicles * My Custom Engine * Letters to Santa Multi-pack Buildings and Destinations * Signal House * Sodor Sweet Factory Sets * Up and Around Mountain Set * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland Set * Working Hard Steamies and Diesels Set Track * 2" Straight Male to Female * 2" Straight Female to Female * 2" Straight Male to Male * 3" Straight Male to Female * 6" Straight Male to Female * 8" Straight Male to Female * 3.5" Curved Male to Female * 6.5" Curved Male to Female * Curved Switch Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female * Curved Switch Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male * Curved Switch Track 6.5" Female to Male/Male * Curved Switch Track 6.5" Male to Female/Female * Y-Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female * Y-Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male * Ascending 8.0" Male to Female * X-Track 6.0" Female/Female/Male/Male * Buffer Female * Buffer Male * 4" Straight Male to Female * Track Riser * 13" Ascending Track Piece Track Packs * Engine Wash Expansion Pack * Lights and Sound Expansion Pack * Log Tunnel Expansion Pack Accessories * Hang-and-Store Engine Depot * Three-Bin Storage Engine * Store and Play Carry Case * Really Useful Story Stand * Sir Topham Hatt * Countdown to Christmas Calendar Book Packs * Thomas, the Really Useful Engine * Emily the Stirling Engine Book Pack * Percy the Small Engine Book Pack * Salty the Dockyard Diesel Book Pack * Thomas the Tank Engine Book Pack * James the Red Engine Book Pack * Gordon the Big Engine Book Pack Trivia *The vehicle boxes for this year are the same design as the 2013 ones, but are wider in length and shorter in height. Updated images of the items appear on the backs of boxes. Category:Years